1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mother substrate structure of light emitting devices, a light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The information and communication industries have become indispensable in our society thanks to the focused development of various portable communication and display products. As the flat panel display is one of the communication interfaces between human and an information device, development of the flat panel display is rather essential. The organic light emitting device has tremendous application potential to become the mainstream of the next generation flat panel display due to its advantages of self-luminescence, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, simple manufacturing process, low cost, low working temperature, high response speed, full-color display, and so forth.
Generally, if an organic light emitting material of the organic light emitting device is exposed in an environment having oxygen and moisture, the organic light emitting material is easily deteriorated. Conventionally, after a plurality of organic light emitting units are formed on a mother substrate, the organic light emitting units are sealed with a cover plate and a sealant, and a desiccation agent or a filler is further disposed between the mother substrate and the cover plate, so as to prevent oxygen and moisture from intruding into the organic light emitting units. Then, a cutting process is performed so as to form a plurality of organic light emitting devices. It is noted, if the cutting force of the cutting process is not controlled well, the sealant may be damaged, and oxygen and moisture may intrude into the organic light emitting units to affect the organic light emitting material. Therefore, how to avoid the cutting process damaging the sealant of the organic light emitting devices is important.